Soft Spoken Feelings
by Love Hina Addict
Summary: Sakaki’s birthday is apparent, as she is given an unexpected surprise from an unlikely person. [SakakiXKagura] [Shoujo ai] [One chapter story] [Dedicated to EvilDux for the pairing of the story]


**Soft Spoken Feelings.**

_**Note: I do not own anything to do with Azumanga Daioh. I only own this fan fiction story.**_

**Currently on a roll, as you can see, as this one is another reader's idea. I've taken the next idea on the list, a SakakiXKagura story. There are quite a few on here 'bout this pairing, but I'd like to dedicate this one to EvilDux, as the idea to do this pairing was all his. Apologies in advance for perhaps using an age old plot, but I really couldn't wait to do another story. Please, enjoy! There are still two more spaces for your ideas too, so if you have a story idea that you would like me to attempt, say in your review please!**

(-o-)

The school had reached it's last lesson for the day, much to the student's delight. Another school day, just like any other. To one person, one Sakaki, it was a special day however. It was her birthday.

An age-old ritual for birthdays is the offering of gifts, even though it didn't really intrigue the tall, slender girl. She wondered if anyone else knew that it was her birthday, as she walked in the door. Sure, Kaorin _liked_ to be around her idol, but even she didn't appear to have the faintest idea of the meaning of the day.

The whole group were present, as per usual, except a certain person. She was never usually late. After Sakaki wondered where she could be, Kagura herself burst through the door, more then surprising the teacher and students. She seemed tired, though she was carrying a small bag. She quickly apologised for being late, and took her seat.

The lesson went by slowly, much like any other. However, Sakaki couldn't help but glance over to the bag resting at Kagura's feet every now and then. She felt intrigued, _curious_ even. Much like a cat. She blushed at the thought.

"So, who can tell me what mRNA stands for? Anyone?" asked the science teacher, a large brute of a man. Nobody, apart from Chiyo, put their hand up. As said person had answered almost every other question, the teacher really wanted someone else to have a go. He looked around, to see if there was someone who rarely spoke to answer questions, and saw just the girl.

"Sakaki! Do you know?" he blasted from across the room. She turned around, hesitant, fearing that she did not hear the question. She barely remembered, answering.

"Messenger...Ribonucleic acid...?" said the soft spoken girl, much to the class's surprise.

"Correct, good," the teacher started, "It's nice to see someone else other then Chiyo-Chan paying attention." He said, whilst eyeing the rest of the students.

After a few seconds to let this information sink in, Sakaki resumed her cloud watching out of the window. Kagura, seated at the side of the room, was still perched in a position facing her, seemingly stunned at the answer. She did have another reason to be staring at her though. One that would be revealed soon enough, she thought.

"Kagura! Are you listening?" asked the teacher, slightly agitated. Kagura pivoted her head very quickly to face him, and nodded yes in fear of getting Detention if otherwise.

"Really? Well then, what is the part of the animal cell that sends the proteins out of the cell after they have been produced?" lingered the teacher, needing to take a breath afterwards. Kagura sat there, confusion evidently spreading across her face. She calmly gained her focus.

"I-I don't know," she replied, much to the teachers disgust.

"So then, not only do you come in late, but you also aren't paying attention? That's it, you've got a 15 minute detention tonight!" boomed the infuriated teacher, as Kagura began to sink deeper into her chair with each word.

"Oh man..." she breathed.

As she slinked into her chair, her legs unconsciously knocked the bag out of the way. It tumbled, as Sakaki began to watch. A tail swooped out of the bag. It looked like a cats', although she liked to think that.

"Hmm...I wonder what that is?" she thought.

"So then...Who does know?" asked the teacher, seeing the familiar hand rise. He had no choice. "Yes, Chiyo-Chan?"

"The Golgi Apparatus, Sensei?" she said, catching the teacher off guard.

"Very good, Chiyo-Chan! That's correct, the Golgi Apparatus..." droned the teacher, now going off into his lecture. Sakaki sat, staring at the appendage dreamily.

The end of lesson bell started to ring, as everyone quickly packed their things away. All that remained now was the last ten minute period for the homeroom teacher to take the register. After everyone was marked present by an anxious Yukari, they still had five minutes until they could be free. Although the students were not allowed to leave, Yukari did, leaving everyone to their own.

Sakaki sat at her desk, scanning the room for the _object_. Around the room were the students, including Yomi and Chiyo chatting, presumably about the science lesson they just had. Tomo was talking to Osaka, and Kaorin was looking at her in the corner of her eye. Then, there sat Kagura.

The bag still sat at her feet, although the 'tail' was inside it now. Tomo had run over to Kagura, saying something, and then ran away. In the process however, she caught her foot in the handle of the bag, practically flinging it across the floor. Over to Sakaki.

This was a chance, she thought, to see what was inside. Deep down, she knew that it was none of her business though. She was battling her feelings, trying to deduce what she should do. The curiosity had gotten hold of her. She leant down to pick it up, and raised her head. Kagura was running over, with the speed of a freight train, barely stopping in time.

Using this to her advantage, Sakaki handed the bag to her friend, as she bowed in thanks. When she lifted her head, her cheeks were a little flushed with redness, something that she had noticed as she watched her walk back to her desk.

"Phew, glad she didn't look," muttered Kagura, glancing over to Sakaki who was still staring at her. She did notice however, and averted her gaze out of the window.

The bell signalling 'home time' finally began to ring. Everyone stood to attention to the bell, and arranged their belongings into their bags. Sakaki rose from her chair, and proceeded toward the door to leave. He felt a hand on her shoulder.

Turning around, it was Kagura. Her face was slightly blushing as she managed to speak a few words.

"Could I...Walk with you home?" asked Kagura, taking a step back to give the taller girl some room.

Feeling that she may find out what was in the bag, she replied.

"Alright, but don't you have detention?" she asked, while Kagura just shrugged and walked out of the door.

"It doesn't matter," Kagura said.

Although she seemed shocked to see this side of her, she welcomed it nonetheless. Proceeding out of the front doors five minutes later, they were soon on the pavement outside the school.

The rambling from Kagura picked up slightly as they walked, with her talking about the swimming team and other athletic events. She seemingly forgot about the detention. Sakaki continued to walk in silence, muttering the occasional 'yes' now and then in reply to her questions. Finally, they reached Sakaki's house.

Feeling that she couldn't hold Sakaki up that long, Kagura reached into the bag that she had been carrying around all day. After rooting around for a second, her face lit up as she felt what she was trying to get. She lifted her hand out, slowly, and produced a cat plush toy, around eight inches long. After admiring the expression of pure happiness glowing on Sakaki's face, Kagura spoke.

"Happy birthday, Sakaki. I knew it was your birthday today, although from the looks of it, no one else did..." trailed Kagura, trying her best to fight the oncoming crimson blush seeping into her cheeks.

After handing the cat plush to Sakaki, she cradled it in her hands for a few seconds, before unclamping her gaze on it, and fixing it on Kagura. There the athlete stood, staring at the floor, kicking her foot on the toe end on the floor with her hands behind her back. She looked up, and stared into her eyes.

"I-I have another present, actually..." said Kagura, mustering the courage to give the next present. Sakaki stood, staring, wondering what it could possibly be. After all, the cat plush was enough to melt her heart. What else could she have?

Before she had enough time to think about it, Kagura had pushed her face close to Sakaki, seizing the opportunity, as the cat plush kept her hands full. Sooner or later after a couple of seconds, their lips met.

The soft feel of her lips was far superior to the cat plush that she grasped onto, until she realised what she was doing. There, in the middle of the public street, she was kissing another girl. She didn't care either. It seemed so _stimulating_.

After a couple of minutes, Kagura released her mouth, causing them both to inhale sharply. Sakaki, staring at awe and still savouring the taste of her friend's saliva, took a step back, baffled at the outcome of this present. She certainly was not expecting this, although that is not to say it was unwelcome. Kagura looked up, feeling slightly embarrassed. Sakaki blushed strongly in response.

"Happy birthday, Sakaki," she said, with a large smile on her face, before turning around and walking down her street in a faster pace then usual. The taller girl, still staring, raised her hand holding the cat plush and smiled while continuing to blush menacingly.

"Thank you, Kagura," she murmured as she approached her own front door moments later.

(-o-)

**Thank you all for reading, and EvilDux, even though your review was anonymous, I hope that you read (and like) it. Please review, and until next time, this is Love Hina Addict signing off.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Azumanga Daioh. I only own this fan fiction story.**_


End file.
